Learning to Breathe again
by Siren of Eternity
Summary: A dark curse threatens Mikagami's life as he flees to Europe to avoid the danger his friends will face because of him.He has to sacrifice everything for the sake of his friends lives and even for the girl he loves.TokiyaXOC


Author's note: Hello!!!  Thank you for reading my fic!!!! I actually fixed this up a bit due to a few errors; hope it's "readable" now! This is just the first chapter so it's a bit short. But the chapters are gonna be longer. Please no flames! Enjoy!!! 

Chapter 1

It was late that night. The streets were quiet and the people were fast asleep. The cool air in London roamed around its streets every night as it welcomed everybody to sleep. Only a few lights were on, London at night was almost like a ghost town, dark, silent and cold.

The moon was visible through the clear dark sky; it was like a mother watching her children sleep safely under her guard.

But if the moon could really protect people from the danger of the night, this man needs it. He was just a typical English man minding his own business. He loved walking around the street late at night, it was so peaceful. Little did he know this was going to be his last.

As he turned around a dark, isolated alley on his way home, he felt like as if someone was following him. He quickly turned around expecting to see a mugger or something. But there was no one.

After confirming it was safe, he continued walking. He began whistling to himself to make him feel better, this tune always calmed him. The song pierced through the silent voice of the night, it echoed around the place making it slightly scarier. Only then he felt his stalker near him. Very near. So close that he could feel his warm breath on his shoulder. He once again quickly spun around only to find nothing again. "Hello?" he said, his voice shakey.

"Is anybody there?" he asked. But no one answered. "I must be getting tired" he shook his head in amusement.

Just then, he could here someone's footsteps echoing in the dark alley way asides from his own. He looked up and found a shadow over him. This time he was sure there was someone behind him.

Gathering all his courage, He turned around to face him. But then all his courage seemed to have disappeared when he saw his stalker.

Standing ahead of him was an eerie looking man, that is, if he is a man. His long black hair was all over his face, he was crouching as he stood up, his skin looked rough yet shiny against the moonlight, his were dangling from his shoulder that it almost looked like as if he had no bones in his arm, His nails were very, very sharp, it looked like knives from a far. And his eyes, the most terrifying if them all, it was red and it glowed like a light.

He or it was staring at him. Its eyes petrifying the poor man in his spot. "W-who a-a-are you?!" his voice was trembling. The strange figure walked towards him dragging its arms lankily.

All the man wanted to do now was run, but his feet felt frozen. He was now shaking in fear. As his stalker came close enough to be able to get a closer look, he could tell that he wasn't human. He had shiny scale instead of skin and he had sharp teeth, sharper than a lion's.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" the man screamed as he immediately dashed away from the creature. But it ran after him. It was quick, as quick as a cheetah. The man looked back to find the creature a few feet away from him." HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" he cried. But the creature only ran faster.

The man was determined to run away, but to his horror, he came to a dead end. "CRAP!!"

He tried to look for a hiding place or even just a garbage can, anything that can save his life. But there were no garbage cans or broken bottles to help him.

Before he could even beg for mercy, the creature had already pounced high in the air.

The poor man watched in horror, before he knew it the monster had bitten him on the shoulder. Its sharp teeth dug deep in his flesh.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled in pain. Blood spattered everywhere, he tried to brake free but every move he made only triggered more pain. And then the creature dug his nail deep in his stomach.The pain was unbearable. The cry grew louder as the monster feasted on his prey.

"Hello? Is any one here?" a woman came out after hearing a fatal cry coming from near her place. She held a flashlight in her trembling hands, each step she took contained fear.

"Hello?" she called again only a bit louder. She turned around a corner and was greeted by a foul smell.

She covered her nose in disgust. "Eurrrgghhhh!! What is that awful smell?!" but her thoughts were interrupted when she found a body of a dead man lying on the ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked.

But he didn't answer, he just remained still. "Sir?" she came a bit closer. And the foul smell grew stronger. "Sir, are you alr-", She suddenly couldn't finish her sentence, the words were caught in her throat as she saw blood all over the floor. She let out a loud scream of horror as she found the man dead on the ground.

There was a large bite on his shoulder and his stomach was slit open revealing his insides. A few of his organs were found all over the place, some seemed to be chopped in pieces. The fear was still clear in the man's face.

The woman frantically reached for her cell phone in her pocket. She dialed for the police, but before she could, she felt something wet and slimy climb down her shoulder. She froze in fear. She started praying.

She slowly touched the strange liquid on her shoulder with her shaking hands. She looked at it and felt a gush of cold fear run down her spine. It seemed to be a mixture of blood and saliva!!

She quickly looked up and found the very same monster that killed the poor man dangling from the ceiling staring at her. There was blood all over his mouth, bits of flesh was still visible in its teeth.

Before she could even scream or yell the monster immediately bit her in the neck. She let out a scream. And she soon found herself in the same horrible fate with the man.

"What's going on here?!"

"Who screamed?!"

"Is anybody there?!"

The creature immediately looked up. It seemed like more were coming. He couldn't take them all at once. Plus, he was already full. He instantly climbed up the wall like a silent cat; he was invisible in the dark.

"Sweet mother of god!!!!" one of the men yelled as he saw the corpse of a man and a woman on the ground. Blood was every where. "Holy cow!!" another man said as he saw the gruesome scene. "Call the police!!"

Little did they know that the killer was already high above the building watching them with glee. It sensed sunrise nearly coming. So it quietly retreated to his home. It jumped from building to building, soaring in the air like a hawk without difficulty.

It stopped by a particular building, it sniffed the air surrounding it to check if anyone was around…………

No one.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he climbed down the wall quietly. Every step was filled with silence. He then entered through an open window and landed on a hard, cold wooden floor. He just laid there for a while, exhausted yet satisfied. It enjoyed these nights, and there was no one who could stop it. But that's enough; it's time to let the unfortunate soul who shares a body with it take his turn to come out.

At first nothing happened, and then its nails started to shrink. Then its skin turned back to a flesh like color. Its long, black, slimy hair turned into a slight shade of gray and silver, and then its scales started to disappear. Its face started to change into a more human like structure with handsome features, and lastly its eyes turned from blood red to ice blue. And now, the other soul is completely released.

He tried to stand up, but the pain was extraordinary. The pain was far more painful than any other injury he had encountered in the past few months. He staggered his way to the bathroom, slowly and carefully. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked really sick and tired, as if he was a patient of some rare disease. But what he had was worst than any disease.

He could still taste the blood of his demon-friend's prey. He thought of what he could have eaten this time, maybe some one's liver, heart, lungs…..perhaps some one's brain?

This made him feel sicker. He tried to imagine, but later found himself vomiting out a few human parts including half a liver; seeing bits of human flesh and blood escape from his lips made him feel worse as he once again vomited.

He's seen enough!! Too long has he seen to much blood! He was sick and tired of being cursed! Why?! Of all people why him?!?

He washed away all the disgusting stuff before he could see more come out. He quickly brushed his teeth, eager to get the vile taste away from his mouth. All he wanted now was to get some rest. The bed has never looked so inviting. He was so tired.

Using his last bit of strength he crawled his way to his bedroom. Summoning more strength, he pulled himself up the bed. The soft, smooth, warm bed felt more like heaven to him these days. He didn't even bother to use the blanket he just closed his eyes and welcomed his sleep. But all that was interrupted when somebody knocked on the door and called out his name.

"Hey, Mikagami! Open up!"

Author's note: Gross? Read and review!!  Btw, my other fic, Snake maiden, will be updated shortly. Sorry for the inconvenience, but my schedule has become really hectic these days………..Gomenesai!!!! 


End file.
